


Knot Fair

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Filth with a bit of plot, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Alpha Park Chanyeol finds his destined mate in the form of the new part-time bartender, omega Do Kyungsoo. Too bad Kyungsoo already has a mate (if Byun Baekhyun is to be believed).
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 44
Kudos: 511





	Knot Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed an excuse to write Chansoo ABO porn and [this](https://twitter.com/ExoOTPprompts/status/1226181493749428229) prompt gave it to me. Enjoy!

_ He has a mate. _

The words rang raw in Chanyeol’s mind, searing themselves into his actions. He gripped the brandy snifter, staring into the amber liquid. 

“He has a mate. Selective mating, you know, with the app thingy. It’s all the rage in New York.” Baekhyun sighed. “It’s a shame, though. With an ass like that, his destined mate has lost the world.”

“Ha, right.” Chanyeol plastered a smile on his face and raised the cup to his lips, drinking down the fiery liquid in one gulp. It was very undignified and ultimately reflected how he was feeling at that moment, especially the drops that landed on his neatly pressed shirt.

“I thought about trying that myself, you know. Downloading that app- Mater or whatever it is called.” Baekhyun held his wine glass up, letting the purple liquid swirl in the glass. “But call me a hopeless romantic, I want to wait for  _ the one _ .”

“You’re not a hopeless romantic, you’re a slut,” Chanyeol interjected. 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at his friend. “So are you! Plus, who says romance and sluttiness don’t go hand in hand. The most romantic people in the world have been sluts. Like poets- they’re all sluts.”

“Hmm.”

“Kings and emperors: sluttiest people ever.”

“Completely,” Chanyeol acknowledged. “I was wrong.”

“Yes, you were.” Baekhyun huffed, settling back in his pub chair. He glanced down at his watch, the expensive gold and navy one that one of his last flings had presented to him. “And we’re both about to be late for our shift.”

“Shit.” Chanyeol grabbed his glass, reaching for Baekhyun’s too. “I better change my shirt.”

“See you on the other side,” Baekhyun sing-songed, already on his way towards the staff entrance. 

Chanyeol was halfway to the long mahogany bar when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned, his heart doing the familiar  _ thud _ it only seemed to do when Do Kyungsoo was near. 

“Chanyeol, you dropped this.”

He turned to see Do Kyungsoo, the picture of neat and presentable, standing a few feet from him, holding out his wallet. He blinked up at Chanyeol, face expressionless. It was unfair someone could be so cluelessly attractive, Kyungsoo’s face was a work of art, and no one could convince Chanyeol otherwise. 

“Uh.” Chanyeol juggled to put both glasses in one hand so he could take his wallet. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Kyungsoo answered before walking past him, towards the employee entrance. 

Quiet Do Kyungsoo was a problem. A problem that Park Chanyeol couldn’t get rid of.

  
  


La Papillion was the most expensive restaurant in a very cheap town, which meant it wasn’t earning Michelin Stars anytime soon. The food was good, borderline fancy, and the restaurant was a favorite for people celebrating milestones like anniversaries or engagements. It was fancy to the townspeople, but it wasn’t fancy by the standards of a metropolitan area. 

Chanyeol had been hired at the restaurant during his freshman year at the local university, which meant he had two years under his belt when he was promoted to be a bartender. Bartending came naturally to him, he liked to talk to people, and he was good at it. So good at it that he got the position even though he was an alpha, a designation that didn’t usually do well in jobs like that for  _ reasons _ . 

A month after Chanyeol started tending bar, Baekhyun was hired. A chatty omega who was even better than Chanyeol at talking to people, the two of them clicked right away. It rounded out his friend group, Baekhyun effortlessly melding in with Jongdae, an outgoing beta and Chanyeol’s college roommate. 

And then came Do Kyungsoo. He was hired to be an assistant chef, but he needed as many hours as he could get, which meant he took hours working behind the bar as a kind of bartending assistant, even if it was the antithesis of his personality. Chanyeol found it painful at first to watch Kyungsoo struggle to make conversation, his eyes averted behind his thick glasses. Painful but somehow incredibly endearing in a way that Chanyeol couldn’t explain even if he tried (and he had, Jongdae was on the receiving end of “He’s so awkward but oh my god, Jongdae, he’s so hot.”) 

Omega Do Kyungsoo was a year younger than Chanyeol, and as the fates would dictate, and Chanyeol’s hormones would remind him one late-night shift, he also happened to be Park Chanyeol’s destined mate. 

It hit Chanyeol with the force of a truck, barreling down and over him, leaving him unable to do anything but just stare, bewildered, and more than a little afraid. Of course, he had heard of what happened when a person met their destined mate, imprinting as it was commonly referred to. It was taught in school health class. His dad had even talked to him about it, an uncomfortable and awkward conversation that Chanyeol didn’t like remembering. But to actually have it happen… he didn’t think he would ever be prepared for it. 

It was like his world morphed into a tunnel, and the other side, the end of the darkness, was Do Kyungsoo and only Do Kyungsoo. Every single fiber of his being knew it, his body knew it, fuck the fingernail on his pinkie finger probably even knew it. He was meant to be with Do Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo belonged to him. 

But Do Kyungsoo, as Chanyeol learned the day after the mating call hit him, wasn’t available. He had already selected a mate, and of course, Baekhyun knew it, because he was one of the few people who could get Kyungsoo to talk in full sentences. 

Fuck. The awkward thing among all the awkward things about the situation was that Chanyeol was pretty sure Kyungsoo knew that he was his mate too. Imprinting wasn’t something that usually happened to only one side of the pair –– if it was going to happen, both mates felt it at the same time. Also, a physical change accompanied the moment of Imprint that made it near impossible to ignore –– the mated pairs irises would change to a deep red for a few minutes, signaling the bond. 

And yet, while Chanyeol rushed out the back door to get a breath of fresh air, his face flushed crimson, irises probably fading from red to his usual brown, Kyungsoo didn’t seem to be affected. He was still tending bar when Chanyeol got back, not even sparing the alpha a sideways glance. 

But of course, Kyungsoo was mated, what was he supposed to do, Chanyeol reminded himself as he punched in, a fresh new shirt replacing the one he had stained with brandy. Kyungsoo was happy with whoever his mate was and well, Chanyeol just had to accept that, even if every inch of him was not accommodating. Even if every bit of his alpha genetics was telling him it was terribly unfair. 

So, it happened. His mate was spoken for. Life would go on. Yep. He would be fine. Or so he told himself every second of the time it took him to walk out of the employee entrance and behind the bar.

  
  


Except it wasn’t. Life wasn’t fine, Chanyeol wasn’t fine. His dick was definitely not fine, and he felt like a pervert and a creep. Kyungsoo dropped a bar rag a couple hours into their shift and bent down to retrieve it and… _ oh _ . Chanyeol’s dick sprang to life. He had to spend an embarrassing few minutes counting the till over and over again, pretending like it was absolutely necessary, so his erection wouldn’t be on full display. 

And he was sure he was throwing pheromones, that was a given, but Kyungsoo didn’t even blink. An omega customer did, however, whistling and saying something Chanyeol couldn’t quite make out (honestly, he didn’t want to). 

The moment Chanyeol spied a patron flirting (and failing) with Kyungsoo, he felt rage bubble up in his chest, something he had to will away by walking down to the cellar with the false pretense he needed to inventory their liquor stock ASAP. 

By the time his shift had ended, Chanyeol had thought he might very well have to quit his job if he was ever going to live to be thirty years old. He put his frustrations into cleaning, closing the bar and mopping the floor with a vigor he usually reserved for video games or eating or both. 

“Have a good night, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said in that deep, rich voice of his, waving casually before walking out the front door. 

Baekhyun was right. Chanyeol really did feel like he had lost the world. 

  
  


Do Kyungsoo was small. Compact. Cute, though Chanyeol would never tell him that to his face. He was neat, orderly. Soft-spoken but with the best laugh Chanyeol had ever heard. Serious but with a playful side, though, he rarely showed it to Chanyeol (Baekhyun, though was another matter). He was…

“Perfect. My perfect omega,” Chanyeol whispered in his most dramatic tone. It was apparently loud enough to hear over the episode of Scrubs Jongdae had started playing a few minutes before.

“You know it’s kind of hilarious that you, who have probably slept with at least five percent of this town, is now crying over the one omega who won’t give you a second look.” Jongdae had a way of being less than comforting. He had that right though; their friendship ran deep.

Chanyeol struggled to sit up straight, his posture was abysmal, and the indent in their ugly tan sofa was proof. “Shut up Jongdae. I’m suffering.”

“No, you’re pitying yourself. You’re being  _ one of those alphas, _ and if I didn’t need you to pay half of the rent, I would probably ask you to move out.” Jongdae clicked the television off. “The world doesn’t revolve around you and your alpha-destined-mate bullshit, okay.”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to reply and then promptly shut it. What had gotten into Jongdae? He never turned off Scrubs in the middle of an episode. 

“Did you ever consider that maybe Kyungsoo is really uncomfortable around you right now, and all of the poor-me scents you are throwing off is probably making it worse?”

“He doesn’t look uncomfortable,” Chanyeol muttered. Hell, he didn’t look any different than he did before the whole imprinting moment. 

Jongdae sighed. He got up from the sofa and padded over to the small dining room table, picking up a book that Chanyeol had missed when he got in. He tossed it at his roommate, Chanyeol almost falling off the sofa to catch it. 

“Yixing gave this to me to read, and I think you’ll find it quite informative about your current situation.” Jongdae crossed his arms. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be in my room.”

At the mention of Yixing’s name, Chanyeol knew the book had to be something a bit unconventional. Yixing was the cute alpha musician Jongdae had started seeing a few weeks before. He was friendly, but Chanyeol had a hard time following most of his conversation. 

_ Knot That Kind of Omega _ by Bae Joohyun.

Chanyeol turned to page one and began to read.

  
  
  


“So, here is the thing. I am sorry. I know we can’t control who we imprint on, but we can control what we do next. And I suck at it. And I really respect your choices and you as a person and I am willing to quit if that would make you more comfortable.” Chanyeol sucked in a deep breath and continued. 

“It’s no excuse, but I just, I never thought beyond the whole alpha and omega thing. Like as an alpha, I admit I am all  _ rawr let me protect and knot you, _ and that isn’t the way I should be. I mean, unless the other person is okay with it. And just because we imprinted on each other, it doesn’t mean I own you. I didn’t know I was thinking like that, but I was, I realize. I was feeling sorry for myself because I look at you as a possession and that is completely not cool or fair when you already have a mate. Or even if you didn’t.”

There was a long stretch of silence, leaving Chanyeol to shift on his feet. He had his hands clasped painfully tight in front of him, he was sure that his knuckles were probably red by now. His heart was racing, and he didn’t even want to consider what strange pheromones and scents he was possibly releasing. Sweat had formed on his brow somewhere in the middle of his speech, and he felt a drop slid between his shoulder blades.

It had taken every ounce of courage he possessed to say it, to find Kyungsoo near the employee lockers at the end of their shift and recite the carefully practiced speech. The bar was closed, the restaurant too, that was the only reason Chanyeol had said it. He could run away if he needed to, never return, move to a new country, change his name, get plastic surgery.

Kyungsoo, perfect omega Kyungsoo blinked up at him through his thick-rimmed glasses. He looked…confused. “What?” he said the word quietly, barely above a whisper.

“I’m an idiot. I never considered how harmful the alpha ownership thing is, but my really cool roommate, he-“

“No. No. What did you say before that?”

“The knotting part?” Chanyeol tilted his head to the side.

“No, no. That I have a mate?” Kyungsoo said the words slowly.

“Um. Yeah, Baekhyun told me you use that trendy app thing?” Chanyeol quickly reminded himself to be supportive. “Which is totally cool and understandable. I mean, I’m kind of a slut myself. Not like, looking for a mate slut, but we should be able to choose who we stick our dick in or vice versa. Right?”

The look on Kyungsoo’s face told Chanyeol the smaller omega was not going to nod in agreement anytime soon, though which part made him upset Chanyeol couldn’t tell. 

“I don’t have a mate. I barely use any apps, much less mating ones.” Chanyeol had never heard Kyungsoo speak so loudly. He had his hand on the open locker door, which he promptly shut with a thud. “And I wasn’t going to bring up the imprinting because we barely know each other. I wasn’t sure how you felt about it, and I didn’t want to push things.”

“You knew?” Chanyeol blurted out, dumbfounded.

“Of course, I knew. Who doesn’t know when they imprint?” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at the alpha. 

Chanyeol really wanted to run away. He wondered if his passport was still valid so he could leave the country immediately. Park Yeolchan might be a good new name…

“Wait, you don’t have a mate?” Chanyeol’s mind finally digested what Kyungsoo had told him. “You’re single?” He was going to kill Baekhyun next time he saw him. 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo leaned his back against the locker. He looked…mad, maybe? Flustered? Chanyeol couldn’t tell. What he could tell was the sudden wave of pheromones that the omega released, the scent that pulled him in, making him want to lean in. 

Chanyeol swallowed. He looked away. “I’m sorry. I - this didn’t go the way I thought it would.”

“Me, either.” 

A stretch of silence passed between them. A new possibility had opened but alongside it a lot of awkwardness that Chanyeol wasn’t prepared to handle. He was supposed to be apologizing to Kyungsoo and showing that he was understanding, putting his newfound knowledge to action. He hadn’t been prepared to find out Kyungsoo was available. 

“And you’re single?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked. 

Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah.”

“And you like me? Are attracted to me?”

“Yes, of course, how could I not be?” Chanyeol found the question downright bizarre. A person would be a moron not to find Kyungsoo attractive or likable or very, very fuckable or-

Kyungsoo took a step closer, invading Chanyeol’s personal space. The alpha didn’t care though, couldn’t imagine ever caring if it was Kyungsoo. The small omega looked up at him. 

“Do you want to sleep with me?”

It was bold, much bolder than Chanyeol thought Kyungsoo would ever be. He was shocked, but not so shocked he couldn’t answer. “Y-yeah,” he stuttered, voice low. 

“Great. I’m free tonight if you are.” And like that, Kyungsoo was stepping back and away. “My place or yours?” He asked it so casually, like he was asking about the weather or if Chanyeol was going to mop by the booths or if he should. 

“I have a roommate.”

“Then my place it is. Come on, I’ll drive.” Kyungsoo walked towards the exit. When he didn’t hear Chanyeol behind him, he turned to look over his shoulder. “Coming?”

Chanyeol shook off his daze and trailed after Kyungsoo, trying very hard not to spend the walk to the car staring at his ass. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol pinched his arm somewhere between walking into Kyungsoo’s apartment, and the moment the omega pushed him onto his bed, a devilish glint in his eyes. It had to be a dream. Had to be. There was no way in hell he was lucky enough to have Do Kyungsoo climbing on top of him, his scent thick with want and arousal. 

But he felt the pinch, just like he felt when Kyungsoo settled the curve of his ass on top of Chanyeol’s already hard dick. Chanyeol had to bite his bottom lip or risk letting out a moan then and there. 

He had no idea what Kyungsoo would be like as a lover. If he had to wager a guess earlier that evening, Chanyeol would say reserved. Happy to let another person take charge. A shy omega. But like many things with Kyungsoo, he was dead wrong. 

Kyungsoo put his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders, smoothing his palms down until his fingers could play with the buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt. As he undid the top button, Chanyeol watched him, feeling a pool of arousal spreading in his gut. 

“How do you feel about handcuffs?” Kyungsoo asked, undoing one button, then the next, his fingers trailing down Chanyeol’s chest, to his abs.

Chanyeol had experience with handcuffs and didn’t particularly love them or hate them, but with Kyungsoo asking… “Love them.”

“Great.” Kyungsoo’s short fingernails traced a line to Chanyeol’s stomach. He undid the last button and pushed the shirt away, exposing Chanyeol’s chest and abs. “I was wondering how toned you are.”

Chanyeol swallowed. “And?”

“Not bad.” Kyungsoo smoothed his hands over the ridges of Chanyeol’s abs, up to his chest. When Kyungsoo’s palms skirted along Chanyeol’s nipples, he let out a shaky breath. 

“You smell so good,” Chanyeol said, feeling like he was in a fever dream. Kyungsoo’s scent was unlike anything he had encountered before, drawing him in, making him want to do the types of things associated with the more moronic behavior of alphas. 

Kyungsoo didn’t answer; instead he leaned in and settled his lips over Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol reached to put his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist, loving the fact Kyungsoo was so much smaller than him, that his hands covered so much of the omega. 

When Kyungsoo licked into his mouth, Chanyeol bucked up, grinding his erection against Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo responded by sucking Chanyeol’s bottom lip into his mouth.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, tongues sliding against teeth as they tasted each other, the air heavy with their shared desire. 

When Kyungsoo broke the kiss, Chanyeol chased his mouth, only stopped when Kyungsoo pressed him back down with a firm push to his shoulder. 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo breathed, climbing off of Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo climbed from the bed and walked to the dresser, sliding open a drawer and rummaging inside. This time he had no qualms staring at Kyungsoo’s ass, at his thighs. God, he was a lucky alpha. The thought of being able to touch, to fuck to-

Kyungsoo turned, a pair of handcuffs in his hands. “I have the keys, and if you want free, just tell me.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything, just watched Kyungsoo through half-lidded eyes. At this point, he would probably let Kyungsoo do anything he wanted if it meant he got to kiss him again. 

Kyungsoo padded over to the bed, giving Chanyeol a long look before he moved. When he finally did, it was to reach for Chanyeol’s arm and push it over his head. He slipped one handcuff on, affixing the other to the bedpost. The headboard was made of wooden spindles, an old piece of furniture that seemed to work perfectly for this type of play. Chanyeol gave an experimental tug, finding that his wrists were firmly held. 

Once the other cuff was firmly around Chanyeol’s wrist and affixed to the bed frame, Kyungsoo climbed back on top of Chanyeol. He smirked as he leaned in, hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders, lips already parting.

It was different, kissing like this, unable to touch. Chanyeol whined, the needy one in the kiss, sliding his tongue hot and insistent into Kyungsoo’s mouth. The pads of Kyungsoo’s fingers pressed into his shoulder blades as the omega rocked back onto his cock, a slow drag that Chanyeol knew was meant to torture. 

When Kyungsoo began kissing his way down Chanyeol neck, to his shoulder, then lower, Chanyeol pushed his head back into the soft pillows behind him. He felt the warmth of lust course through him, driven on by each movement Kyungsoo made, each slow, torturous trail of his mouth. 

Kyungsoo kissed down his middle, not stopping until he was sucking marks along Chanyeol’s waist, perilously close to his erection, yet not touching or acknowledging it. 

Chanyeol thought he would go inside. He moved his hips up, only to have Kyungsoo firmly press him down again. It was clear who was in charge of the situation and it wasn’t Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo took his time caressing along the waistline of Chanyeol’s jeans, dipping his finger in to touch bare skin. He unbuttoned and unzipped the pans so slowly Chanyeol wanted to cry. The reward for his patience, however, was well worth it. 

Kyungsoo, wide eyes, still fully clothed, sucked against the fabric of Chanyeol’s boxers, lips moving against the outline of Chanyeol’s hard and leaking dick. He tongued the area, lapping at the salty pre-cum until he was tasting the tip of Chanyeol’s cock. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Chanyeol groaned, again moving his hips up, again being pressed down by Kyungsoo. 

“My alpha is so impatient,” Kyungsoo hummed and damn if the term  _ my alpha _ didn’t make matters worse. Chanyeol clenched his jaw and stared at the ceiling, which didn’t really help. Not when all he could smell was his omega.

Kyungsoo dragged the boxers down, Chanyeol accommodating his movement by lifting his hips up (and not being pushed down this time). Kyungsoo dragged Chanyeol’s jeans lower, down his thighs, until he was pulling them from the alpha and tossing them to the floor. 

Chanyeol’s dick was wet with pre-cum, flush red against his abdomen. Kyungsoo didn’t try to hide the way he gave it a once over.

“I like big alphas,” he said quietly, moving to rest between Chanyeol’s legs.

Chanyeol’s blood was rushing, heart racing, sweat starting to form on his skin. He watched as the omega took his cock in his small hands, pumping it slowly. “Does this feel good?” Kyungsoo asked like he couldn’t see the effect it was having on Chanyeol. 

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Chanyeol husked. 

“Good,” Kyungsoo said, leaning in to swipe his tongue around the head, lapping up the pre-cum. 

Chanyeol’s toes curled as he watched Kyungsoo take his cock into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing it down. Chanyeol was too big for him to take all of it, so instead, he sheathed the part he couldn’t swallow in his hand. He began to move his head, bobbing up and down while pumping his hand. 

The suction, followed by the twirl of Kyungsoo’s tongue, made Chanyeol keen. He concentrated on not thrusting up into the heat of Kyungsoo’s mouth. It was difficult when Kyungsoo seemed to go purposely slow, delighting in the way it made Chanyeol beg, asking for more. 

When Kyungsoo let Chanyeol’s dick fall from his plump lips, a line of spit and pre-cum dribbled to his chin. He darted his tongue out to wipe it up, an action that made Chanyeol’s dick twitch. Fuck, everything about Kyungsoo was so effortlessly sensual. 

“Are you clean?” Kyungsoo asked, returning to his casual demeanor. He leaned back and reached for the hem of his black t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. 

“Yes. I just got tested,” Chanyeol answered, eye glued to the first peek of Kyungsoo’s body he was receiving. It quite literally took his breath away. He sucked in a breath and didn’t let it out for a few seconds while he took in the site, drinking in the beautiful omega. Tan skin, nipples dusted with brown that Chanyeol had every inclination to taste if Kyungsoo let him. He looked soft, with a curve to his waist that Chanyeol wanted to kiss. 

“Me too. Mind if we don’t use a condom? I understand if that’s not okay.” Kyungsoo said matter-of-factly.

“I trust you,” Chanyeol answered, finding it ironic considering he was already handcuffed to the omega’s bed. Trust was clearly in the picture. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers undid the button of his jeans, and he stood, pushing them over his hips, revealing his small cock and thick thighs. His size wasn’t surprising; most omegas tended to be on the smaller side. Chanyeol loved the look of him, finding every part of Kyungsoo to be better than the last. 

Wordlessly Kyungsoo climbed back on the bed. When he did so, his thighs parted ever so, giving Chanyeol a glimpse of the slick that had begun to leak from his hole. 

“You’re so wet,” Chanyeol said, amazed. 

“Wait until you’re in me,” Kyungsoo smirked.

“You’re evil,” Chanyeol rasped, enraptured by the sight and feel of a nude Kyungsoo climbing to straddle him, slick running down the inside of his legs. 

Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol’s thick cock and lined it up, sinking down slowly. When the tip of his dick passed Kyungsoo’s rim, kissed by slick, Chanyeol sucked in a breath. He didn’t exhale until Kyungsoo was fully seated, his cock swallowed by Kyungsoo’s tight, wet heat. 

“Feel so good,” Chanyeol husked. 

When Kyungsoo moved his hips up and slammed back down, they moaned in tandem. Chanyeol could feel the slick gush around him and couldn’t remember ever feeling something so stimulating before. 

Kyungsoo set a pace, rolling his hips, his fingernails digging crescents into Chanyeol’s shoulders. He parted his lips, sweat on his brow as he rode the alpha, head tilting back each time Chanyeol’s cock reached deep inside him. 

Chanyeol clenched his hands into fists, moving his hips up in time to each of Kyungsoo’s bounces. He wanted desperately to touch, to rest his hands on the omega’s thighs, to palm his ass. He wanted to touch, to taste, every inch of the omega that he could. 

“You’re big,” Kyungsoo remarked, twisting his hips until they both moaned. 

With the next slam down on Chanyeol’s dick, Kyungsoo fell forward, head resting against Chanyeol’s shoulder. His breathing seemed shaky as he bucked his hips once, then twice. He didn’t try to sit back up, only writhed, chasing friction. 

Chanyeol could feel more of Kyungsoo’s skin like this, and it shocked him. His face was burning up, pressed hot against Chanyeol’s shoulder. His hands were warm, sure, and thighs, but this was…

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo rasped, his voice cracking. He moved his hips again, a thick gush of slick coming from within. “Chanyeol.”

It was like a growl, a deep rumble from his chest. Chanyeol felt the more primal part of him took over; the part he realized was a giant dumbass on the best days. Kyungsoo’s body was crying out to him, in want, in need, throwing him the signals that his body would pick up on. 

His omega had slipped into his heat. 

“My-I-“ Kyungsoo whined, trying to move his hips, rutting with Chanyeol buried inside of him. 

“You’re in heat,” Chanyeol said through gritted teeth, bucking up and getting frustrated he couldn’t move more. 

He hadn’t fucked someone in heat in a very long time, it was best to avoid it unless the person was your mate or at least someone you had a profound and mutual respect for. Heats were unwieldy and involved a lot of trust. The kind of trust that an imprint could impart, no matter how base and nonsensical it was in the grand scheme of things. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo whined. The flush of pink crept up his back as he rutted, more slick gushing from his hole. “Help me.”

Shit. He never remembered feeling this level of need, of desperation. His omega was in heat. He needed him. Kyungsoo’s pained whine kindled a fuse in Chanyeol that burned hot and bright deep within, releasing a flood of hormones.

Chanyeol tugged hard, adrenaline coursing through him. His omega needed him, was crying out, and it was his job to please him. The sound of the handcuff chain-breaking was background noise, neither of them cared. What mattered was that Chanyeol’s hands were suddenly on Kyungsoo’s waist, on his hips, gripping, while Chanyeol flipped them over. 

Kyungsoo’s back hit the mattress with a little bounce. A second later, Chanyeol was thrusting into him, deep and hard, before snapping his hips back. 

Kyungsoo gasped at the change in angle, his back arching. 

“Chanyeol,” he sobbed, clawing at the patterned sheets. 

“Tell me what you need, baby,” Chanyeol rasped, burying his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, in the scent that was unique to his mate. He inhaled, thrusting fast, Kyungsoo’s slick hot around him, his passage still tight despite everything they had been doing. He fucked him hard and fast, the way Kyungsoo asked, the way he needed. 

“Knot,” Kyungsoo husked, legs moving up. Chanyeol leaned his weight to one arm, the other grabbing ahold of Kyungsoo’s legs until he could put his knees to his shoulders, almost bending the small omega in half. He sat back, the new position giving him a view of his cock driving into Kyungsoo’s swollen and abused hole.

The omega was producing so much slick. It coated his thick thighs; the bedcovers were stained with it. Chanyeol couldn’t remember seeing such an erotic sight in his life. 

“You want me to knot you?” Chanyeol hammered his hips.

“Y-yes,” Kyungsoo answered. “Need your knot.”

“You’re so tight, fuck.” Chanyeol felt Kyungsoo clench around him, sucking him in. “Can you even take my knot.”

“Yes, please,” Kyungsoo whined. 

Chanyeol leaned forward, and suddenly his cock was pressing into Kyungsoo’s prostate, the tip hitting it every time he fucked into the small omega. Kyungsoo gasped then moaned, a noise that Chanyeol fell in love with. He wanted to hear Kyungsoo make that noise forever. Hear him make it only for him. “You want me to fill you up with my cum?”

Kyungsoo rasped out what Chanyeol thought was a  _ yes _ before he was cumming, his small cock spurting out a rope of cum as he clenched impossibly hard around Chanyeol. It was enough to make Chanyeol feel the building pressure, the swell that started at the base of his dick. 

“You have to relax, baby, relax for me,” Chanyeol hummed, fucking Kyungsoo through his orgasm, knowing that the omega would remain hard and wanting for the next few days. He would come often until the heat passed. “It won’t go in if you don’t.”

Kyungsoo whined, cock hard and flush, his middle covered with sweat and cum. He was still clenching, the newly formed knot pressing against his rim every time Chanyeol thrust forward. 

“Kyungsoo, baby, please,” Chanyeol tried to soothe him, but his words came out half-wrecked, a reflection of his own building release. 

“Please, I need it.” Tears streamed from Kyungsoo’s eyes. His face was flushed red with heat, brow thick with sweat. “Please, knot me.”

Chanyeol let out a guttural noise before thrusting up hard, the knot catching then slipping past Kyungsoo’s rim. The omega let out a strangled cry as the knot slipped into his passage, swelling inside of him. 

Chanyeol felt a pang of regret, of fear that he had hurt Kyungsoo. But he couldn’t do anything, was powerless to pull out, the knot binding them together. 

He tried to still his hips as he leaned in, planting soft kisses on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, on his brow. His fears seemed to be misplaced as Kyungsoo gripped at his arms, begging, “Move, please.”

Chanyeol sucked in a breath and thrust in slowly. The knot worked Kyungsoo open wider as Chanyeol moved his hips again, each grind pushing it deeper inside. 

Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol in for a kiss, tongue licking along the seam of his lips. They swallowed each other’s moans as the knot was pressed deeper, the kiss only breaking as they both came.

Chanyeol’s brow pinched, lips parting in a strangled cry as he came, his knot pulsing, emptying his cum inside his omega in bursts. Kyungsoo came for the second time, cock twitching as he was filled. 

Locked together, they kissed lazily, out of breath, covered in sweat, disgusting and only temporarily sated. 

When Chanyeol’s knot started to soften, Kyungsoo rolled his hips. 

“Don’t even think of going too far,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to the side of Chanyeol’s neck. 

Chanyeol smiled, blissed-out, but nowhere near done with his mate. “I won’t,” he promised, dick already twitching back to life. 

  
  


Chanyeol typed out the text message two days later, pressing send. He fell into Kyungsoo’s bed, feeling boneless but thankfully clean. Kyungsoo’s heat had broken hours before, long enough for them to take a short nap, eat, and then shower. Also long enough for Chanyeol to type out:

_ You’re a dumbass. Kyungsoo didn’t have a mate. _

_ He doesn’t? Did I mix him up with someone else _ was Baekhyun’s response. 

Chanyeol typed  _ He does now _ and hit send, just as Kyungsoo came out of the bathroom, rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

“I’m so tired,” Kyungsoo yawned.

“Come here.” Chanyeol held his arms open. He was shirtless, wearing only the borrowed jogging pants he’d snagged from Kyungsoo’s dresser. They were way too short but would have to do. 

Kyungsoo tossed the towel over his desk chair and climbed onto the bed, fitting into Chanyeol’s arms like he had always belonged there. In a way, he had. 

“Go to sleep,” Chanyeol said, pressing a kiss to the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “ _ My mate _ .”

He waited, wondering if Kyungsoo would find the term archaic or strange. When he didn’t say anything, Chanyeol lifted his head to peek at the omega. Kyungsoo let out a snore, eyes closed, already fast asleep. 

Chanyeol smiled and laid back, closing his eyes. With Kyungsoo in his arms, half of his apartment in shambles after three days of heat (Kyungsoo liked it rough and who was Chanyeol to deny him), things felt oddly right. It was like coming home. As he drifted off to sleep, Chanyeol realized he felt content for the first time in a very long time. Kyungsoo just might be the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
